conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of China
'''The Republic of China '''or commonly known as '''China '''is the republican opposition government, rebuilt after the surrender of the mainland communist government. Tibet has been given special autonomy over itself inside the Republic. It maintains itself as a strong democratic republic. History Post World War II The Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945) (part of World War II) forced an uneasy alliance between the Nationalists and the Communists as well as causing around 20 million Chinese civilian deaths. The Japanese "three-all policy" in north China—"kill all, burn all and destroy all", was one example of wartime atrocities committed on a civilian population. With the surrender of Japan in 1945, China emerged victorious but financially drained. The continued distrust between the Nationalists and the Communists led to the resumption of the Chinese Civil War. In 1947, constitutional rule was established, but because of the ongoing Civil War many provisions of the ROC constitution were never implemented in mainland China. In 1969, Communist China, as well with Taiwan disagreed to go into the East Asia Unity Zone, which singled out the two nations from economic growth, causing tensions between Japan and Korea instead of each other. Republic of China Durning World War III, The People's Republic of China had become part of the Organization of Independent States which fought along side with the Grand Yarphese Republic and combated both the Nationalists in the South and with the Union of Everett and the India. The Communist reign lost control after several Planetary Alliance For Freedom attacks on China's mainland government caused major up-roar from the masses, linking the Republic of China's goals to reunite the two nations into a free society. China, after the war lost Northeastern China to the East Asian Federation, after a series of government struggles and the loss of Taiwan. Current relations have gone form a mild warmth to a deep cold, as see to those of World War Two relations. Government he government of the Republic of China was founded on the Constitution of the Republic of China and its Three Principles of the People , which states that " The Republic of China shall be, and hence forth a democratic republic of the people, to be governed by the people and for the people." The government is divided into five administrative branches: the Chinese Diet, the Executive, and the Judicial. The Socialist Coalition and Conservative-Nationalists are presently the dominant political blocs in the Republic of China. *Chinese Diet : Creates laws, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive : The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Diet approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *High Court : The Judicial branch has the power to interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. They are appointed by the Diet and President. The Shanghai Tower , houese the Chinese Diet, Executive, Judicial and all other government ministries and departments. The building itself is heavily guarded, with several outer-ground guard posts. The Chinese claims that Beijing is still the de facto capital. The Conservative-Nationalists Party is currently the largest party, it holds power inside the Chinese Diet, Upper House and Lower House. The President is currently Wu Fang, himself a Conservative-Nationalist, placing the parties power inside the two most powerful branches of the government. The party itself is strongly nationalistic, capitalistic, and conservative. Foreign Relations Allied States Relations with this post-American nation are fairly well, with a booming economic trade and military cooperation, both are determined to rid the world of terrorism and nasty reigns. While its relations some what hurt its talking points with the Union of Everett, the Chinese has progressed off the ideas of the Allied States and supports her claims over Canada and Southern California. The Republic of China recognizes the Allied States of America as one of the successor states to the United States of America. Union of Everett The Union of Everett and The Republic of China are on extremely well terms, from economic to political differences the two are almost paralleled. While most producing companies are headquartered in New York or Everett City, most production plants reside in China. East Asian Federation Relations with the Federation are its knees, constant back and forth fighting leads to cold ties and turns to be a lose-lose situation. The Republic of China claims all former lands of the People's Republic of China and Taiwan, and will not agree on trade, military alliances, an embassy or international trade with the Federation untill its demands are met. China calls this occupation an act of Japanese Imperialism, and Corporate heads are to blame. Israel Soviet Union Europa Lusitania United Kingdom of Britannia Grand Yarphese Republic Republic of Cascadia Skandinavisk Relations with Skandinavisk are fairly well. Both being trade partners, mostly for China's oil needs and Skandinavisk's needs for consumer goods. Terms between the two nations have greatly improved with the dismantle of the People Republic of China and the installment of the newly elected democatic government. Taxation on traffics have been lifted between the two. Military The Chinese National Front is the denfending force for the Republic of China, and is dedicated to it's intrests and protection, with a strong almost 3 million personel, its the largest standing army in the world. Current spending fo r the Chinese Military has gone from 1.56% to 3% GDP, a large jump from PRC's standings. It holds currently large amounts of military aircraft, tanks, and ships. The Chinese Armed Forces or Chinese National Front is divided up into several different divisions, with the following organizations and they're duties. *The The Chinese Republican Army (陸軍) The Army, is in charge of the nations borders and ground troops, the largest amount in the world. Its the strongest of the three divisions. *The Chinese Republican Navy (海軍) The Navy, or Naval Forces is China's territorial water defense's its currently aquired two Aircraft Carriers, the Wu (吳) and the Cho (趙). *The Chinese Republican Air Guard (航空衛隊) The Air Guard, is China's mainline defense against cyber warfare, space defense and air defense. The military itself is controlled by the Ministry for Defense, and by directly the President of China, Wu Fang. While China has never really gone against an equal enamy, many see that a possible war with the East Asian Federation could be near, due to its imperialistic and expansionist nature. Education Education in China is a state-run system of public education run by the Ministry of Education. All citizens must attend school for at least nine years. The government provides primary education for six years, starting at age six or seven, followed by six years of secondary education for ages 12 to 18. China has had a major expansion in education, increasing the number of undergraduates and people who hold doctoral degrees fivefold in 10 years. In 2003 China supported 1,552 institutions of higher learning (colleges and universities) and their 725,000 professors and 11 million students Students must take three languages, and can subject mostly in one language they chose to use most often. *English (Hong Kong/Chinese is enforced language and is taught in Hong Kongs Schools) Economy : ''See: Economy of China '' China's economy is heavily controlled and maintained by the organizational skills of the Ministry of Economic Development. Its Economy bases off manufacturing, and is a leader in exports and its generaly known for its 'Made if China" seal in nations around the world. It has been the world's fastest-growing major economy, with consistent growth rates of around 10% over the past 30 years. China is also the largest exporter and second largest importer of goods in the world. Its new heavy capitalist government supports corporations to settle in China and has recently has been trying to attrach more heavy industries, such as car, chemical, and military producers. The Republic of China keep the model from the People's Republic of China over its banking system. The Central Republican Bank is the largest and most economical power house in China. It does not inter fear with the banks in Hong Kong or Mancu. Its low wage and cheap labor is what accounts for the economic development in China. Its highly educated populance is also another factor in its success. Companies such as Apple, Microsoft, and major steel producers are located in China, prospering from the cheap labor. The provinces in the coastal regions of China tend to be more industrialized, while regions in the hinterland are less developed. As China's economic importance has grown, so has attention to the structure and health of that economy. Recently, China has began huge developments in Africa, from building roads, to hospitals and schools its ideals of opening a new market and the resources in Africa play a large role. Category:Republic of China